Everything you want
by suena
Summary: She married Naruto the man of her dreams, teh man who could take care of her, and hated it. She loved Sasuke the man who could offer her nothing but love. Enjoy! It's better than it sounds!


_**EVERYTHING**_

_**Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why  
**_

Hinata watched as the guests arrived and sat in the seats, she watched Naruto fix his tuxedo and smile.

Hisashi proudly took hold of her arm and led her to her fate.

She was marrying Naruto Uzumaki, yet she didn't want to.

Turning to her left she saw the man her heart belonged to, Sasuke Uchiha.

He couldn't help but turn back to Naruto, he knew they could never be together, and that Naruto was a better choice for her to have.

They had their vows and kissed, but what the people in the room didn't see was the tear that ran down Hinata's cheek as she leaned into Naruto's lips.

Naruto was in love with Sakura, but had a feeling of passion for the purple haired beauty right in front of him, so he purposed to her in front of all the Hyugas, and she excepted.

"It's not like I could've said no.' She thought to herself. 'He's the Hokage, and father would've thrown me out of the compound if I'd rejected him.

He was good for Hinata, he could protect her.

_**  
But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why  
**_

She didn't want him, she wanted Sasuke, who couldn't give her anything but love, for he was still trying to kill Itachi and left the village frequently.

She had taken care of him when he had been returned to Konoha by the Anbu forces in horrible shape.

Sasuke hated Hinata at first throwing nasty remarks at her when she entered his hospital room with antidotes and new bandages, but as months after months went by he fell in love with her, and since she had stopped loving Naruto there was nothing to hold her back from loving Sasuke as well.

Her fate would always be against her heart.

Naruto cared for Hinata, and as they got back from their honey moon he saw Sasuke watch her come into their welcome home party, and he saw the looks she gave him, sad, gentle and loving.

Different from the way she watched himself, with only friendship to offer.

She tried to love Naruto the same way he'd grown to love her, but she couldn't and she didn't know why, she became angered, and hated herself, she begun to hate everything.

People became fearful and respectful of Hinata and her rapidly growing strength, she boosted herself up from Chunin, to Jounin and then Leader of an Anbu squad.

Sasuke and Naruto only saw the sadness mistaken for hatred in her eyes.

On nights when it would rain, Naruto could feel her leave the bed, he'd go to the window and watch his wife dance her lovely dance, her voice echo in the pouring drops, so soft and sweet, then as it would come to an end she'd break down and scream at the top of her lungs, he'd catch her words sometimes and peace them together.

"Why me! Why can't you let me love him and not Sasuke! WHY! Why wont you let me be free!? WHY!" She would hit the ground on her knees looking into the vast growling skies and yell in frustration.

_**  
You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say  
**_

Naruto saw her eyes when they went to balls searching for Sasuke, and see how broken she would look when she saw him with Sakura, or Ino, or another woman of the night. He'd have to drag a drunk Hinata home after that, and he'd have to bare her harsh shouts at him, her hateful glares and pounds against his chest, then her soft breathing after she'd fallen asleep, and her small fragile bodies movements as she dreamed of the Uchiha with her instead of Uzumaki.

Hinata let Naruto have her eventually, she let him take her whenever he needed it and enjoyed the simple pleasures he'd give her on those frisky nights, but she never wanted it slow and passionate, only fast and over with. After that she'd get up and hurry off to the restroom to clean herself.

She talked to Sasuke every now and then, but mostly kept to herself when he was around because she knew if he so much as kissed her she wouldn't be able to hold herself back from him.

Sasuke still loved only Hinata, but instead of crying over his lost love, he married and pushed his heart away. Sakura was now his, and at least she was happy.

Hinata watched as Sakura married her beloved, and left to Naruto's arms, she watched as months rolled by and Sakura became pregnant, and ran to Naruto again to cry and scream.

She fought battles for Naruto, she protected him if any assassinations were plotted and killed any who tried to lay a finger on her family. Yes Hinata had a family.

Two girls and three boys.

_****_

But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for  


"Don't touch me." Is what she would tell Naruto when he tried to help her up after long missions had gone wrong.

She never could bring herself to say I love you to him.

He still wanted only her.

The people of the village saw her as a bad influence on Naruto, but brushed it off when they saw she only protected him.

The Uchiha clan grew and soon it consisted of 10 children seven boys and three girls all had black hair and black eyes, they didn't look a thing like the Harunos.

Hinata's children all had baby blue eyes and were gifted with purple hair and creamy skin, along with perky attitudes and happiness. A beautiful family.

She would walk into their room at night and stroke each of their cheeks, kiss them and wish them well with I love you and kisses.

Hinata didn't care much for Naruto other than as a friend, but she took care of him when he got sick and gave him all of her, except her heart.

He would hold her in his arms tightly to his chest and take in her scent and question why she couldn't love him like she loved Sasuke.

I don't know" Was all she could say, for it was true.

As years passed her eyes became emotionless and she begun to not care for anything in the world but her children and not even herself.

Sasuke would say hello to her and she would nod as f she didn't even know him, she was a torn woman, deceived by many and broken hearted, she never got what she desired and never could stand up for herself until now, now that it was too late.

Sakura learned of Sasuke and Hinata's love and as a result begun to get territorial with Hinata not letting her talk much to Sasuke and she didn't even want to look at Hinata's children.

_**  
Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return  
**_

Hinata became known as a cold ruthless strong and carefree killer, she did her job as a ninja and never let anyone too close to her heart.

People in Konoha thanked her for her services as she grew older and gave up her position in the Anbu forces.

Her heart was gone by the time she was 30, he face was so beautiful it looked as if angels carved it, her body was enough to make a goddess look ugly, and her hair reached the floor dragging along her when she walked.

Naruto hated that she wouldn't, no couldn't look at him without a tear coming to her eyes. He knew now that she loved another and could never stop, for he had taken a chunk of her heart forever. Too bad it just wasn't him. He learned it was his best friend, he didn't become mad with jealousy, no, he just excepted it and bore the pain in his chest when he would walk in to a room and see Hinata gaze so longingly out the window in the direction of the Uchiha manor.

Sakura saw the looks he gave Hinata, even after such a long time, he still loved her. She was jealous of the frail ex-kunoichi, Sakura knew Hinata's powers were far greater than her own, and that if she and Sasuke had ever gotten together, that the Uchiha's would be the strongest clan in all of the lands, not a normal one. Even through all of this, Sakura couldn't hate Hinata. She knew Hinata was broken, and knowing this made her take pity on the woman.

_****_

I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know  


Through time, Hinata never did love Naruto as more than a friend.

Sasuke never did love Sakura as more than a friend either.

Their children, Hinata and Naruto's were known as the strongest in Konoha, Sasuke and Sakura's children were known as the second strongest.

On her death bed Hinata told her story to her children, and that night she died peacefully.

Sasuke never truly was hers, and after he learned of Hinata's death, he soon became sick and died a month after her.

Naruto and Sakura buried them side by side, knowing full well that this is how it should've been in the first place, Sasuke and Hinata should've been lovers, husband and wife, but never were.

In death the two torn and battered souls were reunited.

**SUENA: hope u liked! oh and I dont own Naruto or the song, its called Everything by Vertical Horizon!**


End file.
